


Luzes do Semáforo

by sunflowersutra



Category: Choque de Cultura, Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, F/F, Fuscavinheta, IngáTowner, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "[...] Provavelmente, se tivesse prestado atenção nas palestras de Maurílio sobre construção de cenas, organização de cenário e suas linguagens para a criação de um bom roteiro, ela teria percebido que aquela noite parecia ter saído de um filme romântico digno de um roteiro e direção de Richard Linklater, como ela sempre sonhou que seriam seus relacionamentos futuros, idealizados nas muitas noites lendo revistas Capricho ou nas confidências que ela e Maurílio trocavam de madrugada sobre suas paixonites [...]"Fuscavinheta | Choque de Cultura | Menções a Sprinterkombi e Ingátowner.





	1. Primeiro

Encontros não costumavam ser a grande especialidade de Simone. Todas as questões que giravam em torno daquele simples convite pareciam martelar na cabeça da mulher de cabelos cacheados e cheios. Ela olhou o vestido com detalhes em vermelho no reflexo do espelho. Será que era demais? Será que não devia voltar aos jeans e camisetas que estava acostumada e sabia que Amanda também estava, afinal, aquela combinação era como seu uniforme do estúdio e era assim que a morena dos olhos mais expressivos que ela tinha conhecido havia se interessado por ela. 

Não que ela entendesse muito bem o motivo daquele interesse – ao menos, não se pensasse no contexto em que o fenômeno Amanda dos Anjos havia chegado no estúdio do programa. Fosse pelo rolo que ela tinha com Julinho há uns meses atrás, antes dos dois terminarem amigavelmente ao chegarem na conclusão que os dois amavam outras pessoas, ou por todas as vezes que ia buscar Maurílio depois das gravações por ter tido algum problema com a kombi branca, aos poucos a presença de Amanda havia se tornado tão comum quanto o cara de regata q ue morava no estúdio - tão comum ao ponto de, em vez de separar as seis xícaras de café quente, ela já fazia sete.  _ Com muito açúcar _ , como fazia questão de se lembrar. Aos poucos, parecia que Amanda fazia parte do programa e sua ausência era sempre notada com um pesar por parte da Tijucana.

Pela terceira vez em um espaço de vinte minutos, Simone arrumou mais uma vez seus cabelos, certificando-se que os cachos que emolduravam seu rosto estivessem na sua melhor forma. Se saísse agora, ela conseguiria passar na floricultura para comprar um girassol para Amanda, tão amarelo quando o Fusca que ela dirigia e tinha praticamente invadido a sala da vida de Simone, em um paralelismo cinematográfico perfeito com a entrada de Rogério em um quartel - porém, ela esperava que naquele caso houvessem menos danos.

E, foi com uma hora inteira para gastar escolhendo o girassol mais amarelo que pudesse encontrar para presentear a morena, que Simone deixou seu apartamento no coração da Tijuca, sem saber exatamente o que esperar daquela noite. 

***   
  


Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, Amanda dos Anjos gritava com seu irmão mais novo algo sobre a quantidade de coisa esquisita que ele colocava dentro do fusca amarelo estacionado na pequena garagem da avó deles, dona Luzia. Veja bem, embora o veículo fosse o grande bebê de Amanda, o cotidiano corrido de rodar todo o Rio de Janeiro tornava quase inviável que a morena deixasse o transporte público de lado, de modo que o pequeno fusca havia se tornado um perfeito local de memória dos tempos dos seus pais. Rezava a lenda que o besourinho havia pertencido a sua mãe que, nos tempos de moça, era uma grande estrela das discotecas na zona sul do Rio.

Amanda não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido com seus pais - o que sabia é que, desde que se entendia por gente, ela e o irmão menor conviviam com os gritos incessantes de Dona Luzia sobre como a mãe deles havia jogado sua vida fora com um marmanjo qualquer. Por mais enfática que a idosa fosse em suas reclamações, algo no fundo do cérebro da morena de cabelos curtos dizia que haviam muitos outros detalhes sobre aquela história que possivelmente só seriam revelados nas temporadas seguintes da vida das crias dos Anjos que haviam sobrado.

Mas aquela não era sua maior preocupação. O que realmente estava ocupando todos os compartimentos da mente de Amanda naquele momento era se certificar de que o Besourinho Amarelo estivesse impecável, digno da presença de Simone dos Prazeres que, se todo o universo estivesse se alinhando ao seu favor, estaria ali a qualquer momento. 

Quando pensava em retrocesso, Amanda percebia que, desde o início, a cacheada que controlava as vinhetas havia atraído sua atenção. Não sabia ao certo se eram os óculos que escondiam os olhos castanhos ou a atitude que Simone conseguia impor aos outros pilotos. Todos ali pareciam ter um respeito enorme pela operadora de vinhetas e Amanda precisava admitir que aquilo era bonito de se ver. Simone dominava aquele estúdio com seu jeito assertivo, mas doce, e aquela visão era um espetáculo que Amanda poderia assistir por horas a fio, lamentando cada segundo que perdia ao piscar os olhos e perder o foco de Simone.

Logo todos os DVDs sem capa de Maurílio estavam jogados pelo chão da garagem, enquanto, aos berros, a morena avisava ao irmão que era melhor que ele arrumasse aquilo antes que a avó deles chegasse do bingo, ainda que ela soubesse que Maurílio tampouco iria ouvir. Faziam horas que ele estava trancado no quarto com a ilustre presença de Julinho da Van e, para o bem da sua própria sanidade, ela preferia não imaginar o que os dois faziam ali dentro. Amanda deu a última ajeitada no banco carona do besourinho amarelo e deu partida no motor - mas não sem antes checar o batom vinho tão característico no espelho retrovisor -, ciente que faltavam vinte minutos para o horário combinado para encontrar Simone na estação de trem. Porém, se tinha alguma coisa que ela havia aprendido com os quatro pilotos, era que sinalização era apenas uma sugestão do DETRAN e ela podia decidir muito bem se iria respeitá-las ou não, dependendo do seu humor - e, naquele momento, a animação que sentia em relação ao encontro das duas lhe dizia que alguns sinais vermelhos seriam ignorados.   


***  
  


Simone sentiu, pela primeira vez daquela noite, suas mãos suarem frio ao ver o fusquinha amarelo tão característico estacionar próximo dela na calçada. Bem, não havia para onde correr. A tijucana apertou o girassol em suas mãos, enquanto Amanda abria a porta carona por dentro do carro, com um sorriso gigante - aquele maldito sorriso - estampando seu rosto. Em um impulso, a operadora de vinhetas se esticou para próximo de Amanda, deixando os dois beijos nas bochechas - um costume tão carioca que corria pelo sangue das duas moças. A morena deu partida no veículo, enquanto tagarelavam sobre alguma trivialidade e Amanda se esforçava para não tirar os olhos da rua para observar a forma que Simone contava suas histórias - sempre com uma facilidade em juntar tantas outras histórias na mesma, fazendo do som da sua voz algo tão natural e perfeito para aquela cena quanto a trilha sonora que se fazia presente de uma forma tímida, vinda do pequeno rádio FM do fusca.

De todos os lugares possíveis para aquele encontro, Simone jamais teria cogitado a possibilidade de Amanda a levar em um dos restaurantes tradicionais da zona norte do Rio de Janeiro. A própria palavra tradicional a assustava tanto quanto o cardápio com dígitos demais para o gosto dela. Por um segundo, pensou em oferecer que fossem para outro lugar, mas a expressão decidida de Amanda ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, enquanto a guiava entre as mesas, até uma que parecia estar reservada. Ela realmente tinha planejado tudo aquilo. A constatação fez Simone sorrir.  _ “Eu já ia me esquecendo…” _ proferiu Simone, ao notar que a flor solitária ainda estava em suas mãos, conforme ocupavam a mesa no canto do salão. As pétalas amarelas contrastavam ao fundo vermelho vivo do vestido de Simone, trazendo um sorriso nos lábios da morena. Um sorriso diferente do sorriso característico de Maurílio, que parecia encantar com um sorriso digno de um protagonista bonitão de novela. Amanda, por sua vez, parecia sorrir com a pureza de uma criança ao ver seu desenho favorito. Sorria como se aquele sorriso sempre estivesse ali, preparado, esperando para aparecer na hora mais apropriada.

A verdade é que Amanda havia planejado aquele encontro há algum tempo. Planejado em muitos sentidos. Desde a escolha do lugar até todos os bicos que fizera para Maurílio, limpando a Kombi branca e recebendo por isso, até as economias do seu salário que, por muitas semanas, consistiram em roubar o cartão fidelidade do Bob’s herdado pelo irmão e almoçar Sundae todos os dias - algo extremamente perigoso, aparentemente -, tudo perfeitamente planejado para que tudo desse certo - ainda que o mais importante, que era convidar Simone, estivesse sendo adiado a cada visita de Amanda ao estúdio. Por mais corajosa e prática que fosse em suas relações, a vontade de fazer com que aquilo - o que quer que fosse se tornar -, funcionasse era o suficiente para que a morena se tornasse um pouco mais cautelosa com tudo. Simone, ao passo que fazia com que Amanda quisesse pisar no acelerador sem medo, também a tornava uma motorista cautelosa, que mantinha os pés no freio, receando que tivesse que usá-lo a qualquer momento.  
A conversa fluía com calma, enquanto as duas trocavam confidências e esqueciam das bebidas sobre a mesa que já perdiam sua temperatura, enquanto a sincronia entre as moças só parecia se tornar mais visível. Em um movimento de completo impulso, Simone pousou sua mão sobre a de Amanda na mesa, com um sorriso curto, que aos poucos tornava-se a coisa favorita da morena que, por sua vez, virou sua palma para cima, abrigando a mão de Simone com afeto. Os tons de verde que se tornavam presentes pelas paredes e pela iluminação do restaurante pareciam trazer para aquele pequeno ato um tom de conforto inesperado para elas. Provavelmente, se tivesse prestado atenção nas palestras de Maurílio sobre construção de cenas, organização de cenário e suas linguagens para a criação de um bom roteiro, ela teria percebido que aquela noite parecia ter saído de um filme romântico digno de um roteiro e direção de Richard Linklater, como ela sempre sonhou que seriam seus relacionamentos futuros, idealizados nas muitas noites lendo revistas Capricho ou nas confidências que ela e Maurílio trocavam de madrugada sobre suas paixonites, enquanto Dona Luzia não aparecia para gritar com eles por estarem acordados de madrugada fazendo barulho. 

Talvez, Amanda não precisasse de um mocinho galã, com cabelos cacheados e um bigode bonito, mas sim, daquela que por um roteirista fraco e sem perspectiva, seria encaixada com o papel da melhor amiga. Porém, Simone tinha em si algo que a tornava tão protagonista daquele filme - e, a morena agora sabia, da história que Amanda dos Anjos havia começado a escrever no momento em que convidara, semanas atrás, Simone dos Prazeres para um jantar.   



	2. Segundo

O fusca amarelo estacionado na frente da pequena casinha azul, localizada no subúrbio carioca, havia se tornado um objeto recorrente que compunha a paisagem daquela rua, afinal, a cena se repetia todos os dias, pelo menos há três anos. Para os moradores daquela vila, Amanda dos Anjos era uma visita constante que, no fundo, já era considerada parte integrante daquele lugar tal como as casinhas portuguesas e seus azulejos tão tradicionais daquele bairro. Ali, Amanda não era a irmã de Maurílio mas, sim, a namorada de Simone dos Prazeres.

A operadora de vinhetas colocava a mesa do café enquanto a morena mais baixa terminava de passar o café fresco. Aquela cena havia se tornado uma espécie de tradição entre as duas moças - toda vez, ao retornarem de seus respectivos empregos, elas se encontravam na casa de Simone para que passassem o final do dia juntas, ainda que, algumas vezes, Amanda optasse por voltar para a casa da avó, no Méier.

Aquelas vezes cada vez se tornavam mais raras.

Para onde quer que olhasse, Simone encontrava algo de Amanda espalhado por sua casa. Fosse um casaco ou alguma peça de decoração que a mais nova tinha esbarrado na rua e lembrado da namorada, sempre tinha alguma coisa para deixar a presença de Amanda cada vez mais viva ali. De repente, sua vida havia sido inundada por uma onda de coisas amarelas, girassóis e livros de poesia que ela sequer sabia que existiam mas que, naquela altura, sentiria falta caso desaparecessem de sua vista.

Talvez aquele lugar fosse tão seu quanto de Amanda. E, provavelmente, Amanda já sabia disso tão bem quanto ela.  
Gostava da forma que não precisavam de muitas palavras para se comunicar, preferindo trocas de olhares cheios de significado. Gostava até mesmo do silêncio entre as duas, como quando se juntavam no sofá para assistir algum filme cheio de romance, fotografia bonita e trilha sonora envolvente. Não tinha tirado Amanda por ser tão cinéfila quanto o irmão mas, conforme convivia com a morena, percebia o quão apaixonada ela era pelas artes - e não só pela sétima delas.  
Embora suas mãos estivessem ocupadas com as xícaras e talheres, seus olhos pousavam sobre Amanda, atentos, como se admirasse alguma obra de arte secreta, visível apenas aos seus olhos, em seu museu particular.

Lembrava-se do primeiro encontro das duas, há tantos anos atrás. Lembrava-se de quando conhecera, para além de Maurílio, a família da namorada. As tardes de domingo, de mãos dadas, perdidas pela cidade do Rio de Janeiro, caminhando sem um destino traçado porém com o único objetivo de passarem mais tempos juntas. Cada pequeno detalhe do relacionamento das duas formava um filme para Simone - um filme só delas. Para alguém que se julgava extremamente prática, a operadora de vinhetas se pegava surpresa pelo grau de romantismo que começava a tomar sua vida, em doses.

Aquele era o efeito de Amanda dos Anjos na sua vida.

Simone remexeu o bolso da jaqueta jeans que vestia, retirando dali uma pequena caixinha de veludo, depositando-a sobre a mesa, próximo da xícara de Amanda, com um sorriso curto – aquele era o toque final da decoração para o café da tarde.

***  


Enquanto passava o café, Amanda deixava sua mente divagar entre o aroma do café extremamente abobalhado e elegante que Maurílio havia trago de uma de suas viagens para Gramado, a fim de cobrir o festival de cinema que acontecia na cidade anualmente para o programa, e algumas questões que rondavam sua cabeça durante os últimos dias.

Havia algum tempo que as duas estavam juntas, que haviam oficializado o relacionamento para todos de seu círculo de amizades. Lembrava-se com clareza das reações de cada um deles. Rogerinho, sempre extremamente protetor em relação a Simone, havia jurado que quebraria Amanda ao meio se ela partisse o coração da operadora de vinhetas e não teria Maurílio ou Renan para lhe impedir de fazê-lo; Renan e Maurílio pareciam satisfeitos - _“Ô Rogerinho, vai dizer que não sabia que essas duas tavam se embolando no estúdio enquanto a gente não chegava? Renanzinho outro dia estava brincando de esconder e viu elas duas juntas, ó! O menino ficou todo feliz, contou até pro cara de regata lá do estúdio!”_ -, afinal, já faziam meses que ouviam as meninas, separadamente, trocarem confidências com os pilotos sobre suas paixonites. Julinho, por sua vez, fora extremamente tranquilo e ainda convidou as duas moças para um encontro em dupla com ele e Maurílio. Aquele convite elas felizmente deixaram passar.

Nos últimos meses, se pegava considerando a possibilidade de passar para o próximo estágio da relação das duas. Se fosse encarar a realidade, passava mais tempo com Simone do que em sua própria casa. E, também, estava quase nos seus trinta anos – já passava da hora de sair da casa da avó.

A aliança, acondicionada em uma caixinha de veludo azul – uma das cores favoritas de Simone –, pesava no bolso de seu casaco já haviam alguns dias. Não era nada muito enfeitado, afinal, além da realidade do Rio de Janeiro, sabia que Simone não era uma grande fã de jóias – se dependesse dela, casariam com um anel de coco, mas estava tentando fazer a coisa certa.

Assim que viu a luz da cafeteira acender, a morena tirou a jarra de vidro, levando-a em uma mão até a mesa, enquanto a caixinha se escondia em sua mão oposta, fechada. Assim que depositou a jarra sobre a mesa, colocou a caixa azul próximo de Simone para, só em seguida, notar um objeto idêntico próximo se sua própria xícara.

As duas trocaram um olhar, seguido de um riso simultâneo. É, não precisavam de muitas palavras pra entender o que queriam dizer uma a outra.


	3. Terceiro

O som da porta do pequeno apartamento das duas era o canal perfeito para que, após ser aberta, a sala fosse tomada pela risada estridente e um vulto que correu em direção ao sofá, se jogando sobre a mulher que, muito atentamente, tentava assistir ao filme que passava na televisão - algum romance clichê daqueles de sessão da tarde que, embora não fizessem muito seu estilo, eram agradáveis o suficiente para que servisse como uma pausa agradável ao meio do processo de edição da última leva de programas. Adorava os quatro pilotos, de verdade, mas será que o cara de regata que vive no estúdio não poderia estar fazendo aquela parte do trabalho não?

Logo Simone estava com pequenos bracinhos entrelaçados ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto podia ver, pelo rabo do olho, os pézinhos de tênis sujo sobre a capa do sofá. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, o pequeno Arthur largou a mãe e se sentou no sofá, ainda tagarelando, em voz alta, sobre o dia na escola. _“...aí o Heitor queria brincar de esconder mas todo mundo sabe que ele é horrível nisso e depois fica chorando quando a gente encontra ele e ele tem que contar de novo…”_ , ela conseguiu desvendar, enquanto desligava a televisão e retornava toda sua atenção aos causos do filho.

Não passaram muitos minutos até que a porta fosse aberta outra vez - agora, Amanda passou por ela carregando, consigo, o embrulho do que seria o jantar do noite e Pandora na outra mão.

Adorava ver a grande diferença de comportamento entre as duas crianças - e lembrava como eles assemelhavam-se, também, às suas mães. Enquanto Pandora era mais recolhida e silenciosa, preferindo brincadeiras mais quietas e solitárias. Arthur parecia um verdadeiro furacão em forma de criança, com toda a sua falação e correria. Aqueles dois, unidos ao gato vira-lata que elas haviam adotado no primeiro ano de casamento, eram as peças finais para completar a família.

 _“aí o tio Maurílio apareceu pra buscar a gente hoje e trouxe filme pra gente ver, mas a mamãe Amanda disse que só no final de semana que a gente pode assistir porque tem provinha de ciências na quinta feira…”_ , proferiu o menino, enquanto colocava os tênis na porta de entrada. Pandora, por sua vez, já havia feito o mesmo junto de Amanda e dava um beijo do rosto de Simone, antes de pegar um lugar no sofá e perguntar se a mãe precisava de ajuda com o jantar. Como diria Renan, os gêmeos estavam _na base de uns nove anos_ e, apesar da idade, tentavam ao máximo ajudar as mães com o cotidiano da casa - ainda mais, naquela época de final de bimestre onde, inconscientemente, eles percebiam que Amanda parecia estar transbordando provas e trabalhos para corrigir e o clima ficava um pouco mais tenso. Porém, haviam momentos, como aquele, onde os quatro conseguiam relaxar.  
Isto é, relaxar até onde Arthur permitia que relaxassem.

Logo o menino já estava outra vez andando pela casa, perguntando se podia abrir o embrulho da janta, dizendo que estava com fome e que precisava comer batatas fritas antes que abrisse um buraco no seu estômago de tanta fome. O drama do irmão fora recebido com um revirar de olhos por parte de Pandora, que exclamou que Arthur tinha comido pipoca escondido antes de voltar para casa e que estava mentindo, recebendo logo uma almofada na cara por parte do irmão. Antes que os dois começassem a destruir a sala arrumada, Amanda, que estava ocupada tirando os pratos e colocando na mesa, interviu, segurando Arthur e prometendo que logo ele comeria batatas se a ajudasse a arrumar a mesa, avisando que precisavam de mais bancos e pratos porque Maurílio, Julinho e Gabriela passariam ali naquela noite para comer.  
Ao meio de toda aquela confusão, era difícil para Simone não deixar de perceber como, no fundo, gostava daquela bagunça, ainda que não fosse ideal. Se a perguntassem anos atrás se imaginava que teria crianças, a mulher provavelmente teria dado uma longa risada - aquilo nunca fizera parte de seus planos e de Amanda até que um dia, passaram um fim de semana cuidando de Gabriela para que os dois pombinhos pudessem passar uns dias em Búzios, aproveitando a boa vida, já que as férias de Maurílio haviam chegado e Julinho parecia disposto a largar a rota Taquara x Castelo para aproveitar um tempo com o marido, a sós. 

Gabriela era a definição do fogo nas fraldas e não tinha dado um minuto de sossego para as madrinhas durante o dia inteiro, fosse com os pedidos constantes para brincar quanto com perguntas sobre os mais variados assuntos, arrancando risadas de Amanda e um espanto por parte da Simone, que tinha certeza que a menina tinha herdado toda a personalidade solta de Julinho - o que devia ser o desespero de Maurílio. No fim daquela noite, quando a menina finalmente tinha adormecido após uma longa maratona de filmes da _Barbie_ , Amanda se recostou nos braços da esposa e sussurrou tão baixo que, se não fosse pelo volume já baixo da televisão, talvez Simone sequer tivesse escutado:

_“Quando teremos a nossa Gabriela, hein?”_  
  
A pergunta pegou Simone de susto - nunca tinha parado para cogitar aquela opção. Desde sempre, Amanda dissera que não tinha nenhum plano de ser mãe de alguma coisa que não fossem gatos, plantas ou lulus da pomerânia. Da onde aquilo tinha surgido? Entretanto, com o passar dos dias, ela percebeu que a ideia não só parecia ter crescido em sua amada, mas nela também e, antes que pudesse perceber, as duas já passavam longas tardes em orfanatos da cidade, conhecendo crianças, enquanto ela passava noites pesquisando sobre tudo o que era necessário para dar início ao processo de adoção.

E foi em uma dessas tardes que conheceram Arthur e Pandora, os gêmeos pequeninos de cachinhos e bochechas enormes.

Para quem nunca tinha pensado em adotar uma criança, adotar _duas_ havia sido uma bela reviravolta no roteiro da vida das duas. Não tinham cogitado em momento algum de separar o par de irmãos - iriam se adequar para receber os dois e estava decidido. Não teria processo judicial que seria capaz de mudar aquela decisão e logo que deram entrada em toda a papelada burocrática, Amanda já corria pelos corredores de lojas de móveis escolhendo coisinhas para o quarto dos dois, confiante de que logo eles estariam junto dela escolhendo suas próprias coisas. Simone, por outro lado, tentava manter os pés no chão - havia visto tantos casos de demora, de processos que davam errado…

Logo o ânimo de Amanda iria contagiá-la, disso ela tinha certeza - e não se surpreendeu ao ver que, com o passar dos meses, as idas às compras começaram a partir dela e as visitas ao orfanato passaram a se tornar saídas frequentes com as crianças para museus e outros passeios muito bem selecionados por Amanda, a fim de que os quatro começassem a se acostumar com a presença uns dos outros. A adoção finalmente saiu, no final daquele ano, a tempo de que passassem o primeiro Natal na casa de Renan e Rogerinho como uma família e logo os dois corriam e alopravam junto de Renanzinho e Gabriela pelo quintal da casa dos pilotos mais velhos.

No fundo, todos formavam uma grande família estranha e completamente fora do comum, mas cheia de amor e, no fundo, era pra isso que família servia, certo?

  
_“ARTHUR, SOLTA O PRATO DE BATATA! Ô SIMONE, VAI ABRIR A PORTA! BORA SIMONE!”_

O grito de Amanda da cozinha despertou Simone do seu devaneio e a operadora de VT correu para abrir a porta, dando de cara com Maurílio, trajando sua belíssima blusa laranja brilhante, e Julinho, trazendo consigo um engradado de cerveja - ainda que nenhuma das duas bebesse e Maurílio estivesse começando a adotar uma postura _straight edge_ desde que Gabriela chegara na família, finalmente conseguindo abandonar os cigarros.   
  
_“Tem pão duro nessa casa ou não tem?”_ , proferiu Julinho, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, arrancando um sorriso de Simone, que cumprimentava o palestrinha com um abraço logo interrompido por Arthur e seus dedos cheios de gordura de batata frita, agarrando as pernas do tio magrelo de bunda normal.

Bem, aquela era sua família e não tinha nada de normal nela - e era assim que ela gostava.


End file.
